Divino
by MadMariachi
Summary: (AU)Francis es un chef con una ideologia peculiar sobre como volverse un dios,Matthew es el elegido para serlo y para que los demas lo sean.Franadá,yaoi,canibalismo(?) y amor retorcido.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour~ bueno este es mi tercer fic -que subo- es algo raro y extraño ,es un trabajo escolar sobre la narrativa pero bueno me dieron ganas de subirlo,se aceptan comentarios y bueno mérci pour liré~**

**Hetalia es de Himaruya y bueno no me pertenece ~**

En el mundo existen distintos tipos de acercarse a la divinidad;la buena comida y el amor son parte de ellos, un simple mortal puede despertar en su interior la llama de divinidad que yace en su interior para volverse aunque sea por un instante un dios. No cualquier comida o amor son adecuados para regresar a esa inusual condición, sólo unos pocos son elegidos son menos quienes han sido designados con la importante tarea de conducir a los mortales a esa divinidad.

Sabiendo eso y tomándolo como regla de vida era como Francis se conducía, convencido de que su misión en la vida era ayudar a los mortales a despertar su yo divino. Amaba la buena comida y el amor sin importar el sexo, la edad o la posición económica; el amor es algo divino y si se combina con la buena comida crea el manjar más suculento digno de dioses y prohibido para mortales.

Era un hombre afortunado pues gozaba del amor a ese nivel divino que él quería y en su trabajo era reconocido como un genio de la cocina; amaba lo que hacía y el estilo de vida que tenia, la idea de hacer algo para que los pobres humanos despertaran su conciencia divina era suficiente para que su corazón acelerara su ritmo, su piel se estremeciera y las ganas de cocinar aumentaran; estaba claro, el mundo necesitaba recuperar esa esencia divina y el, él hijo favorito de Dios era el indicado para ello.

Elegante, distinguido y entregado al arte de la cocina y del amor adoraba cuando su blanca piel estaba en contacto con la de aquel al que amaba, sus ojos celestes acariciaban con ternura y piedad a todo ser en la tierra y a cada platillo que preparaba. Sabía que era afortunado pero si bien el era un hombre afortunado el chico que era objeto de su amor lo era más, era a quien había elegido para convertirlo en un Dios.

No cualquiera podía tener ese privilegio solo él, Matthew era su nombre;pequeño y delgado a comparación de Francis a quien no le importaba la diferencia de edad ni la ocupación y menos que Matthew y el fueran del mismo sexo, sólo importaba que le amaba y que iba a hacer de él un dios deleitando su alma y su paladar; cada platillo,bebida,caricia,beso o palabra de amor debía ser perfecto y estimular sus sentidos al grado de que su divinidad latiera cada vez mas fuerte hasta explotar y presentarse en todo su esplendor.

Matthew, Matthew, "_mon petit Matthew"…_ era simplemente perfecto, el más indicado para ser un dios un chico sin malicia que entregaba su alma en todo lo que hacia,distinto de su subnormal hermano y de entre todos los corruptos mortales el más puro e inocente el elegido. Cuando acepto la relación con el francés sin saberlo su vida estaba dando un giro de 360 grados ,dejo de ser el tímido chico al que todos ignoraban o confundían con su hermano para verse envuelto en el ardiente amor de un experimentado chef frances bastante popular con las mujeres y los hombres correspondiendo al amor que Francis le demostraba a pesar de que a veces le asustara esa obsesión suya de querer convertir a la gente en dioses, comenzaba a creer que lo que decía era cierto y que tal vez era cierto que él podía convertirse en un dios.

Y sin duda algo mas delicioso y excelso que un mortal es un dios y Matthew hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser un simple humano para convertirse en un dios mas gracias a Francis y el sabía perfectamente que su trabajo estaba siendo bien ejecutado; hay un mito que sugiere que la carne humana es la más deliciosa para comer,con ese rumor y un momento de delirio fue como se instalo en su mente una peligrosa pero tentadora idea; el amor de un dios es perfecto, el sabor de un dios debe ser lo mejor en todo el universo y el, un genio en el arte de la cocina y el amor seria quien crearía algo con Matthew, le amaría como nunca haciendo que su divinidad alcanzara el último peldaño y superara a los dioses habidos y por haber, su deseo un tanto egoísta de crear un dios hizo que su cuerpo se sacudiera por completo como si una pequeña corriente eléctrica le hubiera golpeado de repente,dejó escapar una sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina,tenia que prepararle un banquete a su amado dios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Decidi cortarlo porque una sola parte seria mucho y lo admito daria flojera leer ,bueno mi grandioso ejercicio de redaccion xD y bueno reviews,quejas sugerencias y cositas asi pueden dejarlas.Mérci pour liré**

**Hetalia no me pertenece y asi ~**

Esa noche nacería el nuevo dios, el más grande y majestuoso de todos, Francis había preparado una cena maravillosa que tenia como base la miel de maple que tanto le gustaba cuando llegó el canadiense a su departamento lo recibió mas mimoso de lo usual.

-Buenas noches Matt,te ves esplendido esta noche-contuvo un suspiro y lo miro-mas divino que de costumbre mon amour

-Ah mérci Francis-se acercó ansioso a el y recibió un beso por parte del rubio mayor que se encontraba fascinado de tenerlo solo para el,cuando se separo y corto su beso Matthew musito un suave "te amo" y lo siguió hasta la mesa donde el esplendido chef ya había servido su excéntrico banquete,Matthew distinguió automáticamente el olor de la miel de maple y sonriente se sentó a cenar junto al hombre a quien amaba. Despues de la cena ambos se quedaron conversando en el gran sillón del departamento de Francis,un pequeño beso que este le dio al ojivioleta se transformo en uno mas pasional y mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban la una a la otra las manos se deshacían de la ropa que en esos momentos se convertía en algo obsoleto y estorboso,Matthew estaba acostumbrado a los ataques repentinos de lujuria que poseían a su amado francés y el tiempo que llevaban saliendo le bastaba para saber que no se iria a casa sin antes haber sido amado en algún lugar del departamento que ya conocía,sin embargo lo que no sabia es que esa noche el no volveria después de hacer el amor con Francis o como le llamaba "convertirse en dioses".

Del sillón pasaron a la cama besándose como poseídos mordiendo sus labios y ahogando gemidos entre beso y beso,las manos de Francis se aferraron a la cadera de Matthew haciéndolo caer sobre la cama y el menor dejándose guiar se quedo ahí sin cortar el beso aunque ya tuviera a su amado sobre el acariciándole con lujuria la entrepierna,Matthew se alejo un poco de el en busca de aire respirando agitado,el francés solo observaba a su precioso semi dios con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas mientras su pecho subia y bajaba lentamente.

-Fra…Francis,te amo –El aludido sintió su pecho hincharse de orgullo y de amor por el,realmente ese muchacho era un dios;no conocía a nadie mas puro y piadoso,nadie como el,lo abrazo y delicadamente abrió sus piernas colocándose en medio de estas dándole un casto beso en los labios mientras el canadiense solo se estremecía con cada roce que tenían las pieles de ambos.

Suavemente entro en el mientras Matthew se estremecía y un par de lagrimas se posaban en sus ojos,a pesar de que lo habían hecho muchas veces para el era siempre como la primera,amaba tanto a Francis que estaba dispuesto a aguantar muchas cosas por secó sus lagrimas con uno de sus dedos y beso su frente,se veía hermoso,realmente divino cuando se sonrojaba y se estremecía pidiendo mas desatando sus mas bajos deseos y al mismo tiempo su amor mas devoto hacia el,sus cuerpos se estremecían y sus caderas sincronizadas se movían con un ritmo desesperado,Francis sintió los dedos de Matthew hundirse en su espalda acompañados de un leve gemido que derivo en que el menor se corriera manchando el estomago de francés se aferro a el y unos minutos después termino dentro entre gemidos leves Matthew aguantó y le sonrió hablándole suavemente,en su voz se adivinaba que estaba cansado.

-Te amo Francis

-Tambien yo te amo,no importa que haga cosas terribles,no importa lo que sea de mi,te amo Matthew eres un dios.-ruborizado le sonrio a lo que el mayor contesto con otra sonrisa,salió de el y entró en las sabanas junto con su amado el cual se acurruco en su pecho pues estaba realmente cansado,ya llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo pero aun no tenia la condición para aguantar un encuentro como esos tan fácilmente,confiaba en que con el tiempo lo haría,bostezo y se abrazo a Francis,el ojiazul acariciaba su cabello mimosamente mirándolo con amor,suspiro y le dirigió la palabra.-Matt,tu me perdonarías cualquier cosa?es decir tu ya eres alguien divino.

Comenzando a adormilarse le respondió mientras miraba sus ojos azules,esos que tanto le encantaban y le transmitían seguridad.

-ya te he dicho que no soy un dios Francis,pero te amo tanto que te perdonaría todo…incluso…bueno todo-bostezo de nuevo cerrando sus ojos realmente estaba cansado y los mimos de Francis no hacían mas que adormilarlo,cuando por fin se durmió el francés sonrio hermosamente y besos su labios,se levanto de la cama con cuidado de no despertarle y volvió a vestirse,una vez que lo hubo hecho fue a la cocina,el plan debía llevarse a cabo ahora o nunca;ya había creado a un dios ahora solo faltaba que su idea saliera a la luz,si la carne de un simple y miserable humano debía ser deliciosa cuan deliciosa no seria la de un dios.

Eligio de entre todos sus utensilios el adecuado,el normalmente no era el que se encargaba del tratamiento de la carne,eligio el que parecía el mas apto un cuchillo tipo hacha,lentamente regreso y sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta; contemplo extasiado a Matthew que dormía profundamente,en su angelical rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa leve,sintió la adrenalina correr por sus venas,un paso,dos…llego y se acerco acariciando su mejilla por ultima vez,se inclino sobre el y le susurro al oído un breve "te amo",apartó las delgadas hebras doradas que cubrían su cuello y atestó el golpe. Sabia que debía ser breve,si la carne tiene adrenalina o alguna otra sustancia el sabor cambia y puede ser que no sea apta para el consumo,comenzó a cortar emocionado sonriendo malicioso,había dejado un destrozo en su habitación,seria difícil limpiar todo eso,pero valia la pena,la valia.

Preparo una esplendida cena era una pena que solo fuera para un solo comensal,la carne tan suave y delicada apenas probo el primer trozo sollozo y comenzó a llorar,era tanto el amor que sentía por el,la piedad y el amor de Matthew eran percibidos en ese esplendido corte,su guarnicion gourmet y el maravilloso vino quedaron en segundo plano,el sabor de la carne no cambio ni siquiera cuando se dio cuenta que sus saladas lagrimas caian sin cesar,el sabor de la carne era único,especial y embriagador despertaba en el un sentimiento de amor tan puro que sintió que moriría,era claro necesitaba mas.¡A quien le importaba las porciones y los condimentos! Incluso cruda era el mejor manjar su sabor era divino,divino.

Si eso era...DIVINO;orgulloso y sin dejar de llorar sonrio limpiando con su pañuelo rosa la comisura de sus labios dejando una ligera mancha rojiza sobre la seda rosa incluso la sangre era maravillosa,su misión se había cumplido,su meta había sido alcanzada,¡alabado seas Matthew! Ahora era un dios y el un creador de Dioses,el elegido para mostrar el camino de regreso al eden,el método no importaba,ni tampoco lo que costara el estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los demás a ser dioses,tomo el ultimo trocito con un tenedor y lo degusto lentamente,no podía guardarse eso para el,el mundo debía saberlo,sonrio inocentemente y tomo su teléfono,un silencio en la otra línea y de repente una voz malhumorada contesto.

-Arthur? Mon ami te apetece cenar?

-Nah…no creo frog…que hiciste hoy?

-Oh es algo especial ,tocaras el cielo con probarlo es la mas bella expresión de amor que…

-esta bien,esta bien voy para alla –terminó la llamada y sonrio,tal vez cuando comes de un dios te conviertes en uno mas rápido,miró la cocina de reojo,se quedo pensativo y se levanto de la mesa.

-Tal vez Arthur quiera ser un dios también.


End file.
